League of Legends Wiki:Request for Adminship/Emptylord
I nominate User:Emptylord for adminship. Emptylord is a very dedicated editor on the wiki. Which includes editing VPBE, Templates, CSS and Javascript. With having access to admin functions he could help the wiki even better. -- Ninjamask (talk) 07:22, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :Well this was a surprise. I remember joking around at the time of Denevir's request when people were shocked that I wasn't already an admin that I probably shouldn't be trusted with the power. If I were to make an argument for need, I would say that having the rights would mean that I would no longer need to harass Teh Neon Ninja with "can you add X to Y" requests, since I would be able to do them myself. Although I currently have no intention of setting up my own bot, so I'll probably still be harassing you, Ninja. Emptylord (talk) 06:56, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Questions * Voting Support # As nominator (See reasons listed on top.) -- Ninjamask (talk) 07:27, December 9, 2017 (UTC) # +1 cool dude and helps loads with both the wiki and related discord. -- XxThePixelxX # Always helps in clarifying things and does a good job in editing -- Neazta (talk) 11:13, December 9, 2017 (UTC) # Bailed me out a handful of times. # He always do great work on the wiki, he's always available to help and explain stuff. He helps the wiki move forward. Tylobic (talk) 13:31, December 9, 2017 (UTC) # He contributes a lot to the wiki, and is one of the most valuable editors! -- LEBOVIM (talk) 14:54, December 9, 2017 (UTC) # I've interacted closely with Emptylord for a long time, and know for a fact that he has the drive and rigor necessary to be a good admin. He's made immense contributions to the wiki, knows its templates in and out, and is very familiar with the core community here. If he is willing to take on this position, I support him entirely.--Willbachbakal (talk) 16:23, December 9, 2017 (UTC) # Other than thinking that he should chill out a lot because for how stubborn he tends to be, I agree that he has done an excelent job for the Wikia and improve it to what it is today. Also I like turtles, but cannot give them away because I live in a third world country... doots! nun -- PrimusMobileVzla (talk) 17:06, December 9, 2017 (UTC) # Let me start this off by saying that back in my day none of the support votes above me would hold any weight, sysop/admin and rights in general aren't a reward for being a good editor, they're given out to users who have a use for those rights. With this in mind I fully believe that Empty would have a use for these rights, the main one being the ability to edit Mediawiki pages (js, css, and functional pages). In the past I have put code that he has written into the mediawiki pages for him on multiple occasions and being an admin would let him just do it himself instead of having to go through someone else to contribute fully to the wiki. He's active and believes in the progress of the wiki and while I agree with Primus that he can be a bit bullheaded sometimes he is a dedicated and helpful person and so I believe he can be trusted with and is fully deserving of being an admin. 22:20, December 9, 2017 (UTC) #: I'll confess I felt bad for constantly harassing you so I started harassing Ninjamask instead. Emptylord (talk) 06:56, December 10, 2017 (UTC) # Don't have much further to say than what others have already noted. Support. # Active, adept, and audacious. What all of these words have in common is that they are adjectives that start with the letter A. Also, sometimes people use them to describe Emptylord, I guess. 08:22, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments * Closing Statement * Okay. 18:37, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests